Parentage: ‘RUYSOP1703’ originated as a branch mutation from a Solanum pseudocapsicum ‘Jupiter’ (not patented) which was discovered at a commercial greenhouse in Oudenaarde, Belgium. In May of 2016, the inventor discovered a variegated branch mutation growing from a ‘Jupiter’ seedling. Several cuttings were harvested from the mutated branch and rooted for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘RUYSOP1703’ was selected for commercialization in July of 2016.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘RUYSOP1703’, by way of softwood stem cuttings, was first performed in January of 2017 in Heythuysen, Netherlands. Through two subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.